


Kids freak Aomine out

by kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine gives Kuroko's class a safety lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids freak Aomine out

“Alright, everyone. I’ve got a very special surprise for you today.” Kuroko announced to gain the attention of his class. “Today we have a real life police man coming in to talk about safety with you.” Kuroko glanced at the door. “And I promise, he’ll be on his best behavior today.”

“Oi! Tetsu! Are you insinuating that I’m ever misbehaved? I’ll have you know that I am _angelic._ ” Aomine declared as he stepped inside.

“Kuroko-Sensei, do you know the police man? He called you Tetsu.” A little girl asked.

Kuroko nodded. “I do know him. Daiki and I have known each other for a long time.” He answered with a fond smile as he watched Aomine become a bit over whelmed with the children surrounding him.

“Have you ever shot someone!?” A little boy asked him, pointing a finger gun in Aomine’s direction.

“I - Wha- Tetsu, what are you _teaching_ these kids?!”

“He didn’t say no!” The little boy shouted.

“ _No!_ No, I have not shot anyone!” Aomine looked to Kuroko for help.

“Police men are only supposed to shoot people if they think it is the last option. They do it to protect themselves and you, but you guys are their first priority.” Kuroko said, deciding to help.

The rest of the safety talk went a bit better. Kuroko still had to interject a lot to make sure it was either appropriate for kindergarteners or made sense, but overall he was pretty sure the kids learned a bit.

At one point a girl tugged at Kuroko’s pants leg to get Kuroko’s attention. “Do you love the police man, Kuroko-sensei?” She asked when he looked down at her.

Kuroko’s eyes widened in surprise. “Why do you think that?” He asked.

“Because you look at each other like my mommy and daddy look at each other.” She said with a grin.

Kuroko gave her a small smile. “I do love him. I love him very much.”

By the end of the day the kids didn’t so much like Aomine as they liked how much he made Kuroko smile, so they ended up asking if he could come back, despite the fact that Aomine kind of weirded them out. One of them told Kuroko that he had bad taste in men. Aomine didn’t really like kids though, so he wasn’t thrilled by the idea of going back into _‘the warzone’_ as he called it when Kuroko proposed the idea of visiting again to him.


End file.
